


I Slay

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Butts, Karaoke, M/M, formation, slay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Suga wanted to say was, “Daichi, nice ass!”, but he couldn’t say that in front of the first years. It would be like seeing your parents flirting. He kept those thoughts in his head, wishing that he could see Daichi’s butt up close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Slay

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I headcanon Suga as ‘yoncè in the flesh, except Japanese. Thanks for reading! Song is copyright to Beyoncè.

“Daichi, nice receive!” Suga called out to Daichi, congratulating him. Daichi shot Suga a glance, smiling, and continued to participate in the volleyball practice match.

 

What Suga wanted to say was, “Daichi, nice ass!”, but he couldn’t say that in front of the first years. It would be like seeing your parents flirting. He kept those thoughts in his head, wishing that he could see Daichi’s butt up close.

 

Suddenly, the team heard an audible shriek of terror and the sound of water spraying onto something. Looking outside, they saw Noya being blasted with a torrent of water from the water fountain. Noya’s soaked face displayed a look of pure terror as the water fountain blasted him with the force of a thousand fire hydrants.

 

Inside the gym, another situation appeared. Hinata let out a loud, “Gwah?” and ran to the door of the gym. The floor was expanding into a large bubble of wood planks, a similar splashy sound coming from it. Coach Ukai instructed everyone to evacuate the gym and called a janitor to see what the issue was.

 

The Janitor told Ukai that a pressure regulator had broken on one of the pipes leading under the gym, and it would take a few weeks to get someone in to fix. The team could practice in the Girl’s Gym, but practice had to be let out early that day.

 

Daichi met up with Suga, asking him, “What do you think we should do today? I don’t have to be home until later.”

 

Suga responded with “I don’t know. What should we do?” Suga picked up his bag, and a small slip of paper fell out of it.

 

The paper read,”Torono Town Karaoke Lounge Grand Opening Special, -50%”. Suga instantly knew what they would do. He showed Daichi the paper, and Daichi agreed to go with him.

 

The pair rented their room and used Suga’s coupon, and Daichi flipped through the options available on the tablet sitting on the table. There was a particularly high score for Echosmith’s “Come Together”, and the pair both marveled at how anyone could score that high.

 

Suga exchanged the menu with Daichi for the tablet, since Daichi didn’t find any songs he particularly liked. Suga found one instantly, and said “It’s a surprise, Daichi!” with a smirk when Daichi asked.

 

The song started, and a familiar twanging noise filled the room. Daichi instantly knew what song it was, since he had heard it at Suga’s house. He flushed red, embarrassed that he had to sing that song. The vocals started up, and Suga began to sing.

 

_Y’all haters corny with that Illuminati mess_

 

_Paparazzi, catch my fly, and my cocky fresh_

 

_I'm so reckless when I rock my Givenchy dress_

 

Daichi called out, “Stylin’!” after the last verse, and Suga kept singing.

 

_I’m so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces_

 

Daichi held the microphone up to his face and sang out the next set of lyrics. He smirked at Suga, and tried to push his score as high as he could.

 

_My daddy Alabama, Momma Louisiana_

 

_You mix that negro with that Creole make a Texas bama_

 

Daichi and Suga sang together, harmonizing and complementing each other’s voice. They were both having the time of their lives. But Daichi would never admit that.

 

_I like my baby heir with baby hair and afros_

 

_I like my negro nose with Jackson Five nostrils_

 

_Earned all this money but they never take the country out me_

 

Suga sang the last verse, the screen signifying it was the end of the song. He was disappointed that it ended there, but he tried to push his score over Daichi’s.

 

_I got hot sauce in my bag, swag._

 

The song ended. Suga’s score was just over Daichi’s, and he felt the disappointment of defeat. He and Suga were both laughing hysterically however, and Daichi didn’t stick on his loss for very long. 

 

Suga congratulated himself, and stared at Daichi’s butt.


End file.
